


Ovo dourado

by Anonymous



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dragons, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Post-Canon, Toph Beifong and Zuko are Siblings, Zuko (Avatar)-centric
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Zuko volta ao Templo do Sol com Suki e Toph depois de receber uma carta pedindo sua presença imediata.
Relationships: Suki & Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko, Zuko & Druk
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	Ovo dourado

**Author's Note:**

> Uma fanfiction que postei primeiro no fanfiction net.

Senhor do fogo, Zuko olhou fixamente a carta que tinha em mãos seu remetente era de um povo que ele achava que nunca mais iria ouvir falar ou ter qualquer notícia, a carta era bem formal com palavras arcaicas, continham não um pedido, mas sim uma ordem, deveria retornar ao Templo dos guerreiros do sol o mais rápido possível. Zuko perguntava-se, se eles haviam chamado a Aang também.

Não via o amigo há algum tempo ele estava com os outros amigos no Polo Sul. Zuko esfregou a testa e pensou em ignorar a carta, mas sabia que eles não entrariam em contato a não ser que fosse importante.

Maravilha.

Zuko logo avisou ao tio que iria se ausentar, e seu tio teria que ficar no seu lugar, seu tio só aceitou quando descobriu que era uma ordem do Templo do sol, Iroh temia que a ausência de Zuko ajudasse a levantar pequenas revoltas, já que nem todo mundo havia ficado satisfeito com o sobrinho tomando posse. O Dragão do Oeste, no entanto deixou claro que não queria que o rapaz fosse sozinho.

Como que chamada Toph fez uma nova porta na parede e entrou no escritório.

— Bem, os guardas não me deixaram entrar. — Ela disse respondendo à pergunta muda de Zuko que foi olhar o tamanho do estrago, os guardas se desculpando a torto e a direito com seu senhor, ele os dispensou depois de explicar que Toph era uma amiga e que não, não era um ataque.

— Senhorita Beifong a que devemos o prazer? — Iroh perguntou com um sorriso e logo estava servindo- a um chá que ele parecia ter materializado do ar, Zuko estava não lembrava de o cômodo sequer ter uma xicara há dois segundos atrás.

— Ah, tava um tédio lá em casa. — Disse Toph se sentando na cadeira do escritório e colocando os pés sujos de lama na mesa, sujando alguns papéis e derrubando outros no chão, ela tomou satisfeita um gole de chá.

— Toph, tire seus pés da mesa! — Ordenou um Zuko irritado, ela riu e deixou os pés no mesmo lugar.

— Ah, sentia falta disso. — Ela disse fechando os olhos.

— De quê? De me azucrinar? — Perguntou irritado Zuko.

— Exatamente, princesa.

...

Toph topou na hora a proposta de Iroh de acompanhar Zuko, o rapaz reclamou, mas estava feliz por esta na companhia de sua amiga novamente. Quando os dois armavam o balão de ar, ambos reclamando que sentiam saudades de Appa que estava no Polo Sul junto com os outros amigos. Suki quase matou Zuko do coração quando apareceu nas suas costas do nada.

— Aonde os senhores pensam que estão indo? — Ela perguntou segurando seu leque despreocupada.

— Não interessa. — Toph disse com sua delicadeza diária.

Suki revirou os olhos.

— Zuko, você não pode sair assim. — Ela disse resolvendo falar com alguém que ao menos parecesse mais são.

— Suki, foi meio que de repente, não sabia que estava indo viajar, não vou ficar longe muito tempo, eu acho. — Explicou Zuko.

— Vou com vocês. — Suki disse resoluta, antes que qualquer um pudesse abrir a boca ela acrescentou:

— Sou a guarda do Senhor do Fogo e não vou deixa-lo sem supervisão.

— Hey, eu não tô "pôde" não, pastoro o Zuko de boa. — Disse Toph irritada.

Zuko revirou os olhos e no fim todos os três voaram para o Templo.

Antes de eles entrarem ele se virou para as amigas.

— Na vez que Aang e eu viemos aqui o lugar estava repleto de armadilhas.

As moças assentiram despreocupadas. E realmente não foi nenhum problema para elas, Suki desviou agulhas que foram atiradas neles, na terceira armadilha Toph perdeu a paciência e começou a dividir o chão.

— Toph, você não pode destruir o Templo do sol! — Gritou Zuko alarmado.

— Me observe!

— Toph, não!

...

Os guerreiros do sol, os receberam com uma carranca, Zuko supunha que se ele fosse eles, também não estaria muito feliz de ter sua casa destruída por Toph, mas hoje em dia, ele já estava acostumado. A dobradora colocou tudo no lugar, mas as pessoas ainda estavam de mau humor.

— Não basta roubar nosso povo, destrói também nossas moradias! — Gritou um Homem que Zuko se lembrava vagamente.

— Roubar? — Perguntou confuso.

— Hey, está tudo do mesmo jeito. — Disse Toph.

O homem apontou um dedo acusador para Zuko.

— Você nos enganou, nos roubou!

— Hã?

— Nós recebemos a você e ao seu amigo calorosamente e o que ganhamos em troca? Ingratidão.

— A recepção foi realmente muito calorosa, agulhas e fogo foram atirados em nós!

O homem fez um gesto de não importância.

— Zuko, o que você roubou desses caras? — Toph perguntou escondendo com a mão os lábios.

— Nada. — Falou indignado.

—Grumbandi, traga a prova! — O chefe ordenou.

Um homem de cabelo longo e rosto fino, aproximou-se ele trazia a gema dourada que Zuko e Aang haviam visto, só que a gema agora emitia um brilho rubro.

— E então o que exatamente eu roubei? — Zuko perguntou confuso tudo parecia ainda no lugar, fora é claro o brilho rubro.

O chefe dos guerreiros o mandou se aproximar e tocar a gema.

— Zuko, não! Isso pode ser uma armadilha! — Advertiu Suki com seu leque pronto ao menor sinal de problemas e ela achava que esses problemas estavam bem perto. Zuko a assegurou que estava tudo bem e tocou a gema.

Não aconteceu nada, assim que Suki suspirou aliviada todos foram engolfados por uma poderosa energia, a guerreira quase saiu voando, mas Toph a segurou, a garota mais nova tinha os pés firmemente plantados no chão e grunhia pelo tremendo esforço.

— Zuko! — Gritaram ambas, tentavam se aproximar do amigo. Quando a luz finalmente cessou, Zuko estava ali com a esfera quebrada, mas ele parecia bem, fora os cabelos arrepiados e os olhos arregalados.

— O que foi isso?! — Perguntou Toph.

E então do ombro de Zuko, um pequeno dragão descansava, ele sentindo o peso extra olhou para Suki perguntando o que era.

— Sem movimentos bruscos! — Disse a guerreira, Zuko ficou estático enquanto sua guarda costas se aproximava, o dragão percebendo o movimento dela, silvou e soltou chamas pela boca.

— Tínhamos razão, você roubou nosso tesouro! — Gritou Grumbandi. Zuko levantou as mãos em um gesto apaziguador e colocou o pequeno dragão no chão.

— Não roubei nada de vocês!

O dragão silvou para Grumbandi e voltou a subir em Zuko, que voltou a colocá-lo no chão.

— Não é isso o que estamos vendo! — Gritou um dos guerreiros, já o chefe que havia caído no chão devido a energia se levantou, limpou as vestes e abriu caminho em meio aos seus companheiros.

— Basta! — Disse ele cessando todos os murmurinhos. — Está claro que o forasteiro roubou nosso maior tesouro, não temos outra alternativa a não ser deixa-lo entrar em nossa sociedade, evidentemente o tesouro do templo do sol deve permanecer aqui.

— Ele irá viver aqui? — Perguntou outro guerreiro com a expressão carrancuda.

— Exatamente, como acabei de explicar, Fumgi, o rapaz será aceito em nosso meio, não temos outra alternativa, o dragão o escolheu, os dois deveram permanecer dentro dos muros de nosso templo para sempre.

— Para sempre?! — Indagou Zuko, alarmado.

— Sim!

— Mas eu não posso tenho um dever para com minha nação! — Zuko explicou, ainda tentando colocar o dragão no chão. — E o que quer dizer com escolheu? Tome ele.

O dragão passou perto de queimar as sobrancelhas do chefe que gritou assustado e de repente todos estavam com as lanças apontadas e as mãos projetando fogo.

— A gente não quer briga! — Zuko exclamou e os guerreiros do sol começaram a lutar.

— Ah, mas eu quero! — Toph disse e começou a levantar o chão abriu buracos aqui e ali derrubando gente dentro.

Suki usava seu leque derrubando os guerreiros e desviava do ataque com o escudo, Zuko tinha suas duas espadas desembainhadas e projetava fogo nelas e as usava para se defender.

Suki vendo uma abertura no ataque de seus adversários, agarrou o pulso de Zuko e Toph, e correu fazendo os amigos imita-la. Na entrada do templo Toph tampou a porta com terra.

Do lado de fora os três respiravam fundo, tentando recuperar-se da adrenalina.

— Bem, isso foi diferente do que eu esperava. — Suki comentou.

— Nem me fale. — Disse Zuko cansado.

— Tudo isso por causa de uma lagartixa, nem de perto do tamanho daqueles dois escondidos na montanha. — Comentou Toph, que com os seus pés conseguiu "ver" os dragões escondidos.

— Não fale assim dele. — Zuko disse e pegou o dragão e afagou sua cabeça.

— O quê?! Você o trouxe! — Exclamou Suki.

— Claro. — Zuko disse despreocupado, Toph lhe deu uma cotovelada nas costelas.

— Ai. — Ele reclamou e Toph estava sorrindo, parecendo orgulhosa. — É assim que se faz, podemos ser uma dupla de bandidos da próxima vez!

Suki esfregou a testa.

— Nada de roubo da próxima vez, OK?

— Certo, mãe. — Ironizou a dobradora de terra.

— Eu não roubei nada ele me seguiu. — Disse Zuko.

Suki revirou os olhos.

Toph quis pegar no dragão e ele parecia prestes a mordê-la, mas ao invés disso soltou fogo, a menina retirou a mão de perto.

— Que bicho arisco, igualzinho a você, Zuko.

Zuko ignorou as risadas das garotas.


End file.
